


the path rarely runs straight

by peachjuho



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Fairy Lee Jaeyoon, M/M, Seductive Lee Jaeyoon, rated t for suggestive but i am baby so it's barely there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26657047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachjuho/pseuds/peachjuho
Summary: rowoon wants to escape the forest until he doesn't. jaeyoon just likes to tease.a chance encounter (or is it?) in the forest between a human and a fairy.
Relationships: Kim Seokwoo | Rowoon/Lee Jaeyoon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	the path rarely runs straight

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [took a tumble to the forest floor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26580817) by [mellifluous (TpLoz)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TpLoz/pseuds/mellifluous). 



> an expansion/spinoff;  
> this fic would not exist without the help of SFW and especially [mellifluous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TpLoz/pseuds/mellifluous) considering well, you know; see above.  
> also unrelated but grammarly seems to hate a lot of my word and comma choices and i personally think that's absolutely hilarious

He could hardly remember how he’d ended up in the forest.

What he knew though, was that it felt like it had been days that he’d been stumbling through it. And yet, it was strange that he had no need for food or drink. Perhaps it had only been hours, but it seemed unlikely when he could see with his own eyes the cycle of light falling into darkness and rising once again.

It was a confusing place, and confusing time. No matter how far forward he walked, he always ended up at the same place, the same clearing. When he went to turn around to follow the path he’d just taken, it seemed to morph into an entirely unfamiliar way.

As far as he knew, he was alone, and he could only depend on himself to find an escape.

Even the birds were scarce, though they occasionally chirruped and sang to him. He was afraid to talk, as if they might lead him astray, or attract something unsavoury.

But at last, he’d found something. Or perhaps, that something had found him first.

“Who are you?”

Large green eyes, round like the moon and filled with wonder, stare down at him.

He stands still, afraid to move, wondering if he’s caught halfway between a dream and reality. The twigs that poke his back tell him otherwise, but he pays them little attention.

He blinks. Pink hair glitters enticingly in the sunlight. 

“Rowoon,” he answers in a whisper, right hand coming up to shield his eyes. “Who are you?”

His breath catches when he’s granted a reply from a honeyed voice.

"Jaeyoon."

He vaguely registers the sound of rustling leaves, and barely notices how he’s surrounded by a circle of men standing at the ready with their long swords pointed at him.

They’re insignificant compared to the beautiful man in front of him, who drops down from the tree with a grace that can only be described as otherworldly. Rowoon’s heartbeat quickens as he approaches until he’s close enough to see blooming flowers in his eyes.

He has to look down because Jaeyoon is shorter than him, but the other has some way of making his presence seem so much bigger.

One of them calls out, “Your Highness! You caught the intruder!”

Jaeyoon glances at them pointedly, and the men lower their swords. He brings his gaze back to Rowoon, hand reaching up to cup his cheek.

His face burns.

He looks down into Jaeyoon’s eyes, twinkling with mischief.

“Indeed, I did.”

He finds himself on the back of a deer.

It’s very difficult to decide how to behave. One of the guards reprimands him for disrespecting the Prince of the Spring Court, for not calling him by his proper title. The relevant Prince insists that it’s alright to just call him Jaeyoon.

He’s the one who takes Rowoon’s hands and wraps them around his waist, saying gently, “Hold on tight, we wouldn’t want to lose you now.”

He hesitates slightly. It seems rude to be touching royalty so candidly, especially after his admonishment. Rowoon keeps his touch feather-light, but Jaeyoon grips his hands tightly and puts them firmly in place, tutting.

“Are you so repulsed by me?” Jaeyoon turns his head, leaning close into his ear. His voice drops, sensual and teasing, as he asks, “Don’t you find me handsome, Rowoon?”

It’s a question he’s afraid of answering, and he remains steadfastly silent.

“I rather like the feeling of you against me.” He pulls away slightly, his fingers brushing against Rowoon’s own. “You know, your hands… wouldn’t they like to wander a little? I know of someone who’d _very_ much like to meet them.”

Jaeyoon smirks as he turns around, clearly entertained by and completely satisfied with Rowoon’s scandalised expression. He’s mortified at the notion, how could he not be? As handsome as he may be, Jaeyoon is not only a stranger - but a fae and supposed prince. 

Then again, it’s not that he _doesn’t_ wish to take him up on the offer…

Their little group easily makes up a company totalling twelve - four guards in front and behind, and two on the left and right.

Travelling by deer is surprisingly fast. The woodland creatures seem to flit through the trees and undergrowth as if they were barely there, and not the painful obstacle course Rowoon had battled through for several days.

“I don’t think you were in there for long,” Jaeyoon speaks up as if reading his mind, “Not as long as you think you were, at least.”

“I thought I saw the sunrise and the sunset,” is what he dares to say.

He feels it when Jaeyoon shrugs, and he forces himself not to give in to the temptation of running his hands up the other’s chest. “Time passes differently for us as you know it.”

The journey takes them through the forest, to what Rowoon assumes to be the very edge, and he can’t help but feel that maybe this time is coming to an end.

He stands beside Jaeyoon at the edge of the forest, looking across into the mortal world.

It's noisy. There's the roars of traffic - the honking of cars and vehicles that zoom by without a care. Even pedestrians simply walking and talking seems too noisy. It all buzzes in his ears, and he wishes he could stay in this peace.

He wishes he could stay with Jaeyoon. He knows little to nothing about the handsome man who'd stolen his heart in barely any time at all. He drifts into a daydream of a different life, in which he learns what exactly makes Jaeyoon laugh and what makes him angry, what he likes to eat and can faeries be allergic to anything?

He still doesn't understand why.

"Why do I have to go?"

"Missing me already?"

Jaeyoon's voice lilts with its tease, coated with honey and Rowoon is the unfortunate fly caught in the trap.

"No!"

The answer comes too hurriedly and too loudly and reveals too much of his heart.

"If you say so."

There's total lack of belief in his word as the corners of Jaeyoon's mouth turn up in a self-satisfied grin. Rowoon notices how his lips are very prettily shaped and rather pink and tries very hard to not think about what it would be like to kiss him.

“Will I see you again?”

When he doesn’t receive an answer, he realises that Jaeyoon is looking at him.

He notices that Jaeyoon’s eyes are no longer bright and green. Instead, they’re dark brown, no longer filled with blooms but a sadness that echoes in his own heart.

“What is it?” He earns a small smile. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

Rowoon moves without thinking, really, as if his body has a mind of its own - his arm reaches up and his hand finds rest on Jaeyoon's face, thumb nearly brushing his lip.

Jaeyoon tilts his chin up and his eyes glitter dangerously.

“Do you know who you are, Rowoon?”

_Yours_ , is what Rowoon thinks without saying it, and leans forward to catch those wholly distracting, wholly enticing lips. It's brief, not more than a second or two, but Rowoon knows it'll be seared into his mind forever and Jaeyoon tastes as sweet as he could ever imagine.

When he moves away, Jaeyoon's eyes are wide with surprise, eyes flickering green and bright.

Rowoon repeats, urgency underlining his words this time. “Will I see you again?”

With a laugh, Jaeyoon puts one hand on Rowoon's chest and the other on his own; as if linking their hearts with some kind of physical connection.

“As long as that's what you desire, you’ll always find me, Rowoon.”

Rowoon stares at him, wanting to remember how he looks so pretty standing there with windswept pink hair and green-brown eyes- oh no. No.

_No-_

"Jaeyoon-"

He blinks, and he's standing at the edge of the forest, back in the mortal world.

**Author's Note:**

> > @sf9prompts has been revamped on twitter and ao3!  
> > [sf9 secret santa fic exchange](https://twitter.com/peachjuho/status/1303032400369262593)
> 
> quick relevant plug: interested in being part of a writer's collective for sf9? send me a message on [twt](https://twitter.com/peachjuho/)!
> 
> as always, comments/kudos highly appreciated ♡


End file.
